Heroes
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: An abused teenager escapes her adopted family, hitching a ride with Han Solo and Chewbacca. When Han finds out about her being abused, he takes her under his wing and invites her home.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Heroes  
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Summery: A young abused teenager escapes her adopted family, hitching a ride with Han Solo and Chewbacca. When Han finds out about her being abused, he takes her under his wing and invites her home.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.   
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a first person perspective, so be kind. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Heroes  
  
Chapter One: The last straw  
  
It had been a completely and utterly shity day, in fact it had been a shity week. My family; hell if you can call them that were on my case again, which isn't unusual I'm a prime target all the time. You see I'm adopted and the runt of the family. That's what they nicknamed me - Runt. I hate it and I hate them. I know I shouldn't hate but after the abuse I've had to put up with from them, it's hard not too.  
  
This morning was the last straw. After being blamed for something I didn't do. Yes, in the past I have coursed trouble, quite a bit actually. This time it was different. I hadn't been levitating objects around the room and putting them in different places. Nor had I been peaking into any minds. Not that my family ever had anything interesting to hide. But one of my brother's model star fighter's was missing and of course I was blamed for it and punished and I hadn't even done it.  
  
So while they were all out, I 'borrowed' one of my brother's jackets and a cap. Pulling the jacket over my usual clothing of trousers and a shirt, I tucked my long strawberry blonde hair under the cap. Grabbed what I owned, which was very little and fitted into a small bag and climbed out the window.  
  
I walked for several hours before arriving at the spaceport. I had money, which meant someone could get me off this miserable planet. After an hour of no luck, I came to the last bay.   
  
The ship looked worse for wear and hardly space worthy, but the Captain seemed like he knew she was. He was tall, handsome. Roguish. The kind of guy you dated, but never took home to mum.  
  
He had a Wookiee for a co-pilot.   
  
I hesitated for a moment before finding my voice. "Hey Mister?" He turned and I could see those brown eyes of his. Wow!!  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"I need to get off this rock. Can you give me a ride?" I asked.  
  
He seemed to consider it, glancing at the Wookiee, who shrugged and growled.  
  
"I have money," I added.  
  
Now he did seem interested. "Where do you wont to go, kid?"  
  
"Any where but here," I answered.  
  
He smiled and I nearly lost it all together; heck he was old enough to be my father, but I was only human and he was damn cute.  
  
"We're going to Coruscant. I'll take you there if you like?"  
  
"It'll do," I answered.  
  
"So kid, you have a name?" he asked teasing. "Or do I call you kid?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Runt," I told him.  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said with a grin.  
  
"Well Runt, get on board,"  
  
"Yes sir," I started up the ramp, when he called out to me. I thought for a moment he'd changed his mind. I turned. "Yes sir?"  
  
"It's Solo. Han Solo. I'm Captain of the Millennium Falcon," he introduced himself and gestured to the Wookiee. "That's Chewbacca."  
  
"Nice to meet you both and thank you," I said.  
  
"Hey Runt," he stopped me again.  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Maybe later you can tell me your real name,"  
  
I shrugged, grinning I went aboard. I didn't ask what they were doing on Genoss, I was just glade when we took off. Leaving the planet behind.  
  
Half way to Coruscant the hyperdrive died and we were thrown back into normal space.  
  
I watched Han trying to fix it, as I sat by the maintenance pit. "Can I help? I'm pretty good with a hyperdrive engine."  
  
He pocked his head up. "The Falcon's pretty temperamental," he remarked. But it wasn't a no.  
  
I slid into the pit beside him, being small made it possible. It took me a few minutes to know what was wrong and only seconds to fix it. "Done," I announced.  
  
Han was impressed. "Nice work kid," he hopped out of the pit and held a hand down to me.  
  
I grabbed it and let him help me out. When he let go of my hand, he accidentally knocked my cap off my head. My strawberry blonde locks fell over my shoulders.  
  
Now he knew he wasn't dealing with a wet behind the ears boy. Now he knew he had a young woman to deal with. He frowned. "We're going to have a long talk as soon as we're back in hyperspace," he told me. Then closed up the pit and hurried to the cockpit.  
  
Gabbing my cap, I sat down at the games table. Things couldn't get any worse, could they? I thought to myself.  
  
Moments after the freighter jumped back into hyperspace, he was back. Sitting down next to me.  
  
"So kid, what is your real name and why did you wont to leave Cenoss?"  
  
"My name is Tara," I told him. "I had to get away from my adopted family. I couldn't take their abuse any more."  
  
"Abuse," he looked disgusted. "What kind of abuse?"  
  
I got up, pulled off my jacket and yanked out my shirt. Turning I pulled it up so he could see my back. I heard him hiss though his teeth as he took a look. My back was a mixture of black and blue bruising from the last punishment I received. I dropped my shirt and left it lose as I sat back down.  
  
"They did that to you?" he asked.  
  
"A model ship was misplaced and I was blamed, it didn't matter that I didn't do it. I was blamed any way," I explained. "It's not the first but thankfully it'll be the last."  
  
"You've got that right kid. As soon as we hit Coruscant, you and I are going to the authorities."  
  
I shook my head. "I just wont to forget it happened. Please Captain Solo."  
  
I think he agreed because of the hurt in my eyes and he knew in the end it would get lost in the paper work. "Okay kid. How about you take my cabin and try and get some sleep, by the look of it you haven't had much."  
  
I managed a smile. "I haven't. Thank you Captain Solo."  
  
"Han," he told me.  
  
Which made me smile harder and blush. "Okay."   
  
He showed me to his cabin, informing me he'd wake me when we reached Coruscant. "Hey kid," he said before he left. "Do you know anyone on Coruscant?"  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
"Then you'd better stay with my wife and I."  
  
I was a little surprised, at more then just the fact he had a wife. "Okay."  
  
He nodded then, leaving me alone in his cabin.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Truth

Title: Heroes  
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while.   
  
Heroes  
  
Chapter Two: The truth.  
  
Coruscant was huge, and not just from space I found out. After we'd landed Han took me to the apartment he shared with his wife within the old Imperial Palace. His wife was very beautiful and made me feel a little plan.  
  
I looked around as he explained things to her - Leia he said her name was. Their apartment looked expensive. Everything in the entire building looked expensive.   
  
I jumped at the hand that touched my shoulder, pulling away quickly; I turned, seeing it was only Leia.  
  
She seemed sorry and concerned. "I thought you might like to use the fresher, I can lent you some of my daughter Jaina's clothes if you like. You're about the same size," she suggested.  
  
I nodded. "Thank you," I said and saw her smile. Following her.  
  
After a shower, which I washed my hair, it needed it. I used one of the fluffy towels to dry myself with. Wrapping it around my bruised and batted body, I went back into the bedroom. Seeing the clothes that had been set out for me.   
  
Their daughter Jaina was with her brothers on a planet called Yavin 4, becoming a Jedi Knight. So I was going to be using her bedroom.   
  
I pulled on the clothing, after the warm shower, my back was aching. In fact a lot of my body was aching. I suppose I'd been running on adrenalin for days and now was starting to come down. I rubbed my temples, feeling them throbbing. The room felt like it was spinning and then there was nothing but darkness.  
  
I could hear voices, soft concerned voices. I must have passed out, I though to myself. Slowly I opened my eyes and the room came into focus. Han and Leia were there, as was another man and woman who were talking with a Mon Calaminan, before she was left.  
  
Han smiled at me. "Finally awake kid."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You fainted," he told me. "You had a few more injuries then just bruising."  
  
"Oh, sorry," I mumbled.  
  
"Hey kid, you've got nothing to be sorry about," he said concerned. "Take it easy though, your going to need to rest up. Let those cracked ribs heal."  
  
I nodded. Cracked ribs. No wonder I felt horrible. I looked past Han to the man and woman now standing with Leia. Something was familiar about them. I just couldn't place it. I closed my eyes and thought about it, drawing on everything my real father had taught me. Bring it all into perspective. I reopened my eyes. Now I knew who he was. Luke Skywalker. Dad had talked about him; I met him once when I was real little, about three or four.  
  
I pulled myself up. Seeing his eyes on me. It was as if he was looking into my sole, I wondered if he realized who I was. Then it all came back, the painful memories I'd buried so deep. Seeing my parent's tragic death at the hands of pirates. The attacks. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the screams. Squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't wont to remember this. Didn't wont to.  
  
When I thought my world was collapsing around me, a calming presence brought me back again. I opened my eyes and saw Luke holding my hands.   
  
"It's alright Tara," he said gently to me. "No one is ever going to hurt you again."  
  
I throw my arms around Luke's neck and held on tight, crying tears I kept hidden so long.  
  
That was five years ago. I have a new family now. One who loves and cares for me. I'm no longer the emotionally mixed up fourteen-year-old I was. Luke and Mara Skywalker petitioned the courts to adopt me, and I legally changed my name to Tara Skywalker. I also have a baby brother, Ben. He's so adorable.  
  
Being told I was Force-sensitive was the start of a new life for me. I went back to Genoss and faced my former family. It was a part of my Jedi training. I told them, I forgave them and then left with my father.   
  
The life I live now is one of service for I am a Jedi. I have a wonderful family, an Uncle, Aunt and cousins. There is a young man in my life, who I feel possible one day may be more then a friend. For now though I am happy he is apart of my life. I am happy my life turned out the way it did.  
  
The End. 


End file.
